The sum of $2$ consecutive integers is $17$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Explanation: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $2$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1) = 17$ $2x + 1= 17$ $2x = 16$ $x = 8$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 1$ is the second integer. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $9$.